tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Twelve/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sat May 03 11:11:52 2014 -0400 15:05 Beep boop. 15:06 Wack’d might be a bit late tonight. Reminded him of Free Comic Book Day. 15:08 Hi. Checking in to let you know what’s up. 15:08 I’m about to drive home, will be at keyboard in 10-15. 15:09 Had to go to work because I never got next week’s schedule, then decided to check out the pet adoptions next door. 15:10 Seems nobody’s really here anyway. 15:10 Actually, I came on just a few ago. 15:10 Wack’d is gonna be a bit late because Free Comic Book Day and no car. 15:16 Free comic day is a worthy endeavour 15:32 <@Wackd> Wack’d is a bit late because, when asking one of the employees who the Shade was, got a ten-minute lecture on the character’s publication history that told me absolutely nothing useful with regards to whether I was gonna pick up an issue. 15:33 <@Wackd> …Wack’d is also a bit late because he got caught up in conversation with other customers comparing some of the loonier covers we found in longboxes. 15:33 That does not seem to be a good employee 15:34 Around here, Free Comic Book Day is at the library because apparently my area can’t attract a real comic book store. 15:34 <@Wackd> When I finally got an actual description of the character out of him, he vanished and reappeared moments later and tried to get me to buy a $30 trade of Starman. 15:35 “Downtown Comics” sends some FCBD issues to the library, but the selection isn’t as impressive as at a real store. 15:35 I didn’t see anything I wanted to read today. 15:35 I’ve heard Starman was a good comic until it sorta fell apart at the end. Haven’t read it though 15:36 At least at a real store, if there’s nothing good for free there are interesting comics for sale. 15:36 I bought Red Son at my first FCBD. 15:36 <@Wackd> Most of the free comics there were really obscure third-party back issues from the 70s. It’s the sort of thing I would’ve been thrilled about if I had an entire day to just sit and dig through. They compensated by offering less obscure stuff for 25 cents, but unfortunately I didn’t bring any cash. 15:37 I got an omnibus of 5th/6th Doctor comics at my first. Featuring the triumphant intro of Frobisher and the triumphant return of the 5th Doctor being useless 15:38 In half of his stories he just sort of spectates plot and resolution 15:38 Back issues? I’ve never seen old titles on the free table. It’s always Issue 0s of upcoming series and other things promoting current stuff. 15:38 Same for me 15:39 Well, there was that Simpsons/Futurama Bongo issue where the Futurama story was one I already had in a paid-for book. 15:39 <@Wackd> Yeah. They had a small table where you could pick up three recent 0s and 1s, and then a massive table where you could pick up five of the back-issues I mentioned. 15:40 <@Wackd> There was SOME recent stuff on the second table, but you had to sort through a lot of oddities. 15:40 That’s a lot of free comics. The place I went you could get two free comics unless you spent money and then you could get more 15:40 I think Alter Ego had a “just two please” sign my second or third year. 15:41 <@Wackd> I ended up getting Astro City #1, Steed and Mrs. Peel #1, The Shade #1, a FCBD issue of Guardians of the Galaxy, a FCBD issue of Armor Hunters, Rise of the Magi #0, and #2 of a black-and-white comic from the 80s called Holiday Out. 15:41 One year I didn’t like any of the comics but they were also giving away pins, so I got a Green Lantern pin. 15:48 I got a load of stuff. 15:48 I even got a new Power Rangers comic! 15:49 I think I saw that on the stands 15:49 I’ve seen pictures of its existence, but it wasn’t available at the library. 15:50 So I’ve started going through about nine years of Shortpacked. 15:51 <@Wackd> What do you think so far? 15:51 “See that guy by the Hot Wheels? Learn to hate him. Start by trying to help him.” 15:53 <@Wackd> Oh, yeah. That one description will eventually spawn one of the strangest off-panel characters ever. 15:53 <@Wackd> Dude’s apparently completely feral. 15:53 I need to get out of retail before I’m crushed under all the retail comics I’ve pick up because they speak to me. 15:53 *picked 15:53 Even more than buckets of blood guy? 15:53 <@Wackd> Buckets of Blood is on-panel! 15:54 yeah but is off screen guy more feral than buckets of blood guy? 15:54 I mean he hasn’t mauled anyone on screen but its a hair trigger 15:54 <@Wackd> If I recall correctly he’s been described as 90% hair. 15:58 This is how I feel about Target cards. http://www.shortpacked.com/index.php?id=28 15:59 <@Wackd> Oh, man. You’ve barely begun. You have no idea what’s coming. 15:59 <@Wackd> For what it’s worth, though, a lot of the retail-humor stuff is based on Willis’ experience in Toys R Us. 16:03 So is Ultra Car a Shortpacked original, or is she an immigrant from It’s Walky? Besides the fact that the car that became her showed up in Roomies, I mean. 16:04 <@Wackd> She was built at the waaaaaaaaay tail end of It’s Walky!. I guess if she’s an immigrant from anything it’s Joyce & Walky!. 16:04 She’s an immigrant from Willis’ childhood doodles. 16:05 <@Wackd> This version of her is her second body. Notice it’s a hatchback rather than an SUV. Joe wanted to make her more environmentally friendly, and UC agreed because it’d give her something else to be smugly superior about. 16:05 Everybody is ultimately an immigrant from the childhood doodles. 16:05 <@Wackd> Bocaj: Yes, but so is damn near everyone from before 2005. 16:06 This is a new one (different topic): http://cheezburger.com/8172228096 16:06 I remember that episode 16:06 I like that better than “fingerprints”. 16:07 Amazing the things they get away with 16:08 <@Wackd> Isn’t there another one where they’re fighting a Pilgrim over a turkey, he says the same thing and Yakko remarks “we’d love to, but the censors won’t allow it”? 16:09 It sounds familiar so maybe 16:10 I think I recall working that out to be that the censors wouldn’t allow the graphic depiction of a sympathetic bird character being slaughtered. 16:11 “Gimme the bird”. XP 16:16 <@Wackd> …so, unnoun’s presumably still at her baby shower. Anyone know where Mukora is? 16:19 This kind of reminds me of how I want to play the way the coffee shop in my sitcom. http://www.shortpacked.com/index.php?id=48 16:19 *is run 16:19 Though not as antagonistic. 16:19 <@Wackd> Galasso is basically antagonism personified. 16:20 <@Wackd> (Also you may have just described Questionable Content.) 16:20 Actually not all that similar (though Coffee of Doom was part of why I set it at a coffee shop). 16:21 Compared to early strips, Galasso seems like he’s softened up 16:21 Basically, I think the owner’s policy would be that as a small independent place, weeding out the problem customers keeps employees and good customers happy. 16:22 <@Wackd> …I dunno that Galasso’s softened up so much as he has just kinda given up on scheming for…whatever the fuck his end goal was. He’s still a loud, caricatured despot, just one without his eyes on expansion anymore. 16:23 He doesn’t have a goal anymore. 16:23 Ultimately the opposite of Coffee of Doom. Customers would be attracted by the fact that rude people are asked to leave. 16:24 Really pretty far away from that strip. 16:24 <@Wackd> I dunno, a workplace sitcom where the employees take pains to weed out conflict seems like the sort of place that isn’t gonna sustain many stories. 16:24 The environment in shortpacked has changed too, I think 16:24 It’s mostly about the workers. 16:24 <@Wackd> Oh? 16:24 There seems to be less ‘RETAIL IS DESTROYING MY SOOOOUL’ and more ‘oh what hijinxes are these crazy people up to now!’ which may account for how Galasso is more unfocused I guess 16:25 The coffee shop is just a backdrop for their interpersonal stuff and hijinks. 16:26 Although the first episode would have a spoof of sitcom characters who are always hanging around coffee shops. 16:26 <@Wackd> I dunno, that feels like a change that happened pretty early on. The “retail is destroying my soul” bits have gradually minimized and morphed into “nerd culture is toxic” since around 2008. 16:26 The single-camera show turns into a three-camera show while the baristas are puzzled about how these customers can bend the universe like that. 16:27 <@Wackd> That seems like the sort of thing you’d want to save for later, unless that sort of wackiness is gonna be omnipresent. 16:27 I’m having trouble coming up with less wacky plots, actually. 16:28 And that’s worrying, because the most recent season of Community had that trouble too. 16:28 <@Wackd> Easy solution to that: develop your characters well enough, and you can easily just sort of let them bounce off each other for half an hour. 16:28 Which made it feel a little empty. 16:28 @Wackd: Fair enough maybe. Its been a while since I’ve read the old stuff so I’m just comparing those links to the newer stuff. Lazy lazy me. 16:29 <@Wackd> I feel like the recent season managed to get back to the sort of emotional grounding that made the wackiness work in the original gimmick episodes. 16:29 They’ve already started surprising me. A character I hadn’t planned on including but came up with as a joke seems to end up offering sage advice later. 16:30 <@Wackd> Neat. Love it when that happens. 16:30 Season 4 definitely didn’t understand what it was doing with the wackiness, but I think S5 kind of got off the rails in order to get all their experimental ideas out there. 16:32 <@Wackd> …Season 5’s specific brand of wackiness makes a lot of sense to me now that I know that they were building towards the idea that Greendale has no more stories left in it. That’s definitely the sort of season you put three different dystopia spoofs in. 16:32 I think I’ve lost track of what we’re talking about. Community? 16:33 Kind of comparing Community to my sitcom concept. 16:33 Okay 16:33 <@Wackd> NBC sitcom obstensively about about a study group at a community college with a proclivity for genre spoof episodes. 16:34 The setting of my sitcom is slightly inspired by Coffee of Doom (but more just that I want to work in an independent coffee shop), but the tone is inspired by Community and Coupling. 16:35 <@Wackd> I’ve been coming up with a lot of sitcomish ideas lately. The one that I’ve been most interested in presuing as of late would, at least for the first year, have only thirteen characters and take place entirely inside one classroom. 16:36 No I know what Community is. 16:38 Although I didn’t recognize Coffee of Doom offhand 16:38 I want to have a definitive end after less than a dozen episodes so I know exactly where everything is going. 16:38 The coffee shop gets demolished to build a Starbuck’s or something. 16:40 Alas 16:43 This bothers me about the other cashiers at work. http://www.shortpacked.com/index.php?id=64 16:43 <@Wackd> HI EVENTUAL LEAD CHARACTERA 16:44 That too. 16:45 I like the understated alt text 17:02 … Man, I wish this damn couch wasn’t busted. 17:05 off to dinner 17:05 <@Wackd> K. 17:41 Aslan does it by explicitly being Jesus is how. http://www.shortpacked.com/index.php?id=151 17:42 <@Wackd> Yep. 17:44 Since I’m reading the “Faz gets hired as seasonal”, I’d like to point out that this strip is the biggest laugh I ever got from Willis. http://www.dumbingofage.com/2013/comic/book-3/04-just-hangin-out-with-my-family/return/ 17:44 <@Wackd> Faz. Seasonal. 17:44 <@Wackd> Right. 18:00 Apparently Galasso hired two seasonals and only cut one loose. His plot to get sales up with an anti-action figure campaign must have worked. 18:01 <@Wackd> Actually Galasso’s just kinda got a short attention span. Likely he completely forgot he had two seasonal employees. 18:03 And I am back 18:03 <@Wackd> Neat. 18:03 I like Dina 18:03 <@Wackd> Me too. 18:04 This is not an unpopular opinion 18:05 That strip loses a lot out of context, I guess. A lot of that laugh was that that strip came in the middle of INTENSE DRAMA 18:06 Speaking of things, I’ve started reading Redwall for the first time. I am getting the feeling that I waited too long to read it. Not in the ‘where have you been all my life sense’ but more in the ‘huh have I aged out of this’ sense. It is very straightforward 18:06 I appreciated Redwall, but I couldn’t finish the first chapter of the second book. 18:06 Same with Ender’s Game, actually. 18:06 Something blatantly objectable? 18:07 It was just so different. 18:07 <@Wackd> I didn’t even try. I liked Ender’s Game, I guess, but I wasn’t overly attatched. 18:07 I don’t remember what the second chapter in Ender’s Game was. Was that the one where he killed another boy? 18:08 No, I couldn’t finish the first chapter of the next book after Ender’s Game. 18:09 At least, it was the next book when the three-novel omnibus I had was published. 18:10 Oh SPeaker for the Dead 18:10 Huge change between Ender’s Game and the rest in the series. 18:11 It starts with entirely different characters in an entirely different setting and it’s going on and on about xenobiology and Portuguese and I couldn’t handle the shift. 18:11 I think it was xenobiology. Xenosomething. 18:12 Faz, the first PUA. http://www.shortpacked.com/index.php?id=194 18:12 <@Wackd> “First”? 18:13 I thought the Pickup Artist phenomenon surfaced sometime after 2006. 18:13 <@Wackd> Seems unlikely. 18:14 People were still doing stupid stuff like that, but it wasn’t a scourge upon society. 18:14 <@Wackd> *shrug* 18:17 The only solution is to launch them into the sun 18:18 Sorry I’m late. 18:18 <@Wackd> ‘S fine. 18:18 Hello unnoun 18:20 Wassup? 18:20 <@Wackd> Not much. 18:20 <@Wackd> Mukora hasn’t even bothered with an excuse this week. 18:20 Did you try his tumblr 18:21 <@Wackd> Yep. 18:23 -_- 18:23 Did you guys try playing anything? 18:24 <@Wackd> Nope. 18:24 Well. That sucks. 18:24 I’m sorry. 18:24 Half the group was missing. What were we to do? 18:25 How Zinnia joined? 18:25 And me and Mukora are hardly half. 18:25 You could have recruited someone. 18:25 <@Wackd> …the things you are saying are true. 18:25 Last time we tried recruiting didn’t end well at all. 18:26 Nobody wanted to join in for long-term. 18:26 <@Wackd> Yeah, we ended up with you. 18:26 <@Wackd> *rimshot* 18:26 *harp sounds* 18:26 You could try blackmailing or threatening people. 18:26 Flashback session continues 18:26 Or just get someone short-term. 18:26 <@Wackd> How? No one tells me anything. 18:28 Apparently Mukora was on TV Tropes sometime yesterday. So. PMs over the past week might have worked. Maybe. 18:28 Or he’s avoiding us. 18:28 :( 18:28 <@Wackd> If they did he hasn’t sent me one! 18:28 You’re in charge. You have to organize and take initiative and send the PMs. 18:29 Well, I finished Book 2 of Shortpacked, so that’s it for the day. 18:29 Did we do anything to make mukora avoid us? 18:29 First rule of responsibility is that everything is your fault. 18:29 :( 18:29 <@Wackd> I usually don’t! Everyone’s generally been so good about keeping me in the loop. 18:29 <@Wackd> I mean, if I have to pester folks now, fine, but that’s not what I signed up for or whatever. 18:29 I could have forgotten about the shower unril today. 18:29 I think you were asleep when I got up. 18:30 Dumbing of Age I was trying to only do one chapter per sitting. There’s a lot more archive here. 18:30 <@Wackd> But you didn’t because you’re awesome. 18:30 So. That wouldn’t have been fun. 18:32 I have spent the past five hours having my abdomen basically groped by friends of friends, or the sticky-fingered children of friends of friends. Also my niece was there. 18:32 I am not feeling especially awesome. 18:32 <@Wackd> Sounds ghastly. 18:32 Yeah, that’s what happens when family hears about a pregnancy. 18:32 It’s never pleasant. 18:32 Blech. 18:33 If I’m ever invited to a shower, my gift will be a shirt that says ‘no touching without permission’ or some such thing 18:33 I’ll lay out that rule in the eventuality that my lady has a kid. 18:34 By the baby shower, most of the time that shirt would be useful has passed. 18:34 <@Wackd> If I’m ever invited to a shower my gift will be a bodyguard with lightening-fast reflexes, and if someone tries to touch your stomach without permission he will break a finger. 18:34 <@Wackd> Or she, or xe. 18:35 Meanwhile, I’ll be drinking Redd’s Strawberry the whole while. 18:35 Or ey, or shklee. 18:36 I got some things for the parents-to-be. And other people got them things. 18:37 I mean, I’m already allowing them use of my uterus. But whatever. 18:37 I would think the parents-to-be would be the main recipients of gifts, since that’s traditionally the point of a baby shower. Just that the one with the occupied womb is usually one of said future parents. 18:38 Shower gifts for you I would expect to be mostly booze and Faction Paradox audios. 18:38 <@Wackd> Personally I feel like the gifts should go to the one with the occupied womb. They’re the one doing all the work. 18:38 <@Wackd> …though frankly I’m pretty sure the baby itself is the main recipient. 18:38 A good argument. But those gifts wouldn’t be child-rearing related. 18:38 The gifts are things like cribs and diapers and things for caring for the baby in question. So, no thanks. 18:38 Not doing that. 18:39 No cribs, or diapers. 18:39 Faction Paradox audios would be nice. Assuming my niece doesn’t destroy them. Again. 18:39 The booze would have to be locked up for a couple more months. 18:40 I guess the baby should be at the shower. As the guest of honor. And I’m its glorified taxi service/life support at the moment. 18:40 I don’t think booze will be a good idea for the rest of my life? I mean, alcoholism. It is a thing. 18:40 Dinner is almost now. 18:40 I might not be hungry for a while. 18:40 I dunno. 18:40 <@Wackd> And now is almost then. 18:41 Are you an alcoholic? I thought you just liked drinking sometimes. Usually when picking up sparring partners is involve.d 18:41 No, definitely alcoholism. I’ve mentioned this. I’ve tried to stop. 18:41 Also shush about my habits. 18:41 I’ve been to AA. 18:42 Mom was an alcoholic. 18:43 Dinner is now. 18:44 <@Wackd> My mom is also in education and used to have a drinking problem. I suspect causation. 18:44 My mom wasn’t the one with a drinking problem. 18:44 It was my sister’s dad. 18:44 Even attending AA didn’t help. He still drinks to this day. 18:45 Of course, given his situation I couldn’t blame him. His spine is so fucked up that he can’t do legitimate work after his surgery. 18:47 But that was just over the past couple years. He’d been drinking for much longer. 18:48 My mom didn’t teach. She was a lit-crit major for a bit, but. 18:48 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/day-twelve 18:48 Did I miss anything? 18:49 <@Wackd> Yes. Gimme a sec. 18:50 Also, story section for last week. 18:50 <@Wackd> That is now up. 18:51 <@Wackd> Also that link should work now. 18:53 <@Wackd> uuuuuuuuuuuugh 18:54 Something the matter? 18:55 <@Wackd> I just realized I reblogged my liveblogs of Dark Shadows episodes 216 and 217 to snarkshadows in reverse order, which means now I need to delete most of them and do it again. 18:58 *insert the horn from The Price Is Right here* 18:59 The sad trombone sounding one? 18:59 Yes. 18:59 <@Wackd> Incidentally, that sound—or one that sounds suspiciously like it—has turned up as a dramatic sting on the show. 18:59 <@Wackd> They also use dun-dun-DUN unironically. It’s great. 19:00 … What the hell? 19:00 Why do the Doozers have their own series? 19:00 Doozers? 19:00 <@Wackd> You’re just now finding out about that? 19:00 I found a preview clip of it on my 3DS. 19:00 <@Wackd> Doozers are a race on the seminal 1980s Jim Henson series Fraggle Rock. 19:00 Oh the fraggles 19:01 <@Wackd> The show’s already airing on Hulu, I think. Haven’t watched it yet. 19:14 …. Man… I really wish BBC America had something better on. 19:14 <@Wackd> Than? 19:14 V For Vendetta. 19:15 <@Wackd> Haven’t seen it. 19:15 <@Wackd> Alan Moore hates it, though, so it must be good. 19:16 Alan Moore hates all adaptations of his work except that JLU episode and Saturday Morning Watchmen. 19:16 <@Wackd> I know. Joking. 19:17 I thought the Watchmen movie was alright 19:17 I will say this. 19:17 I LOVE Viggo Mortensen. 19:22 I AM V AND I HAVE NO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK 19:23 So were there Faction Paradox comics at this comic shop? 19:23 I sincerely doubt there would be any. XP 19:24 <@Wackd> Not to my knowledge. There were some IDW Doctor Who comics, though. 19:24 <@Wackd> Including issues of their DWM reprint series. 19:25 I probably had some of those at some point.. Assuming my niece didn’t get to them. 19:25 <@Wackd> They DID, surprisingly, have an entire longbox of nothing but Cerebus comics. I wasn’t sure whether to buy the whole thing or set it on fire right there in the store. Ultimately, not having any cash or lighters on me, I did neither. 19:26 Why would they have that? 19:26 Why wouldn’t they burn it themselves as an act of public service? 19:26 Because Cerebus is a legacy whether we like it or not. 19:28 <@Wackd> In fairness, it was in “the Dungeon”, which is basically a room-sized clearance bin. And the store opened in 1979. So I suspect they bought the issues as they came out and were left with loads of extras as the series deteriorated. 19:28 We kinda suck. 19:29 It is the kind of suck that rarely gets brought up by the Doctor 19:29 XP 19:29 “Homo Sapien. Indominatable. Sometimes they print comics that suck though.” 19:29 It would be hilarious if a future Doctor incarnation was a giant comic nerd. 19:30 <@Wackd> Somehow, being delegated to a basement and marked down to 25 cents an issue seems like more of a fitting fate than being set aflame. An enduring reminder that there’s some bullshit the public just won’t eat. 19:30 Indeed. 19:30 But no, seriously, if we run into the Daleks or really any group that wants to wipe out the human race I think the best argument they could make is “at least WE didn’t make Cerebus.” 19:31 No I’ 19:32 m not giving the DM ideas. 19:32 <@Wackd> Hey, mankind on the whole isn’t responsible for Cerebus. A massive group of people weren’t even. You can really only attribute it to two guys. 19:33 … Okay, there is one good thing I really like about this movie. 19:34 <@Wackd> Besides Viggo Mortensen? 19:34 Stephen Fry’s character’s final comedy sketch. 19:35 <@Wackd> Mukora just PMed me: “Hey, I thought I mentioned that I wouldn’t be able to show up today due to emergency rehearsals. But if I didn’t, I’m sorry.” 19:36 Tell him he’s a really bad liar. 19:36 What movie? 19:36 I’m kidding. 19:36 I believe him. 19:36 That was a really bad, really nasty joke. 19:37 Also hypocritical because I would totally do the same thing. 19:37 Sorry when you read this Future!Mukora. 19:37 Past!unnoun is an awful person. 19:37 <@Wackd> Aw, crap. He did mention this in a PM he sent me last week and it totally slipped my mind. 19:37 So is Present!unnoun but she’s getting better. 19:38 Future!unnoun is our only hope. 19:38 <@Wackd> I’m pretty awful too. 19:38 Dammit Wackd. 19:38 You’re supposed to be in charge. 19:38 Especially you Past!Wackd. 19:38 <@Wackd> GAH I KNOW I’M TERRIBLE 19:38 The movie is V For Vendetta. 19:39 I didn’t know Stephen Fry was in that. 19:39 I’m back now, btw. 19:39 V for Vendetta the movie on BBC. 19:39 He had a bit part as a daytime sketch comedian. 19:39 BBC America. 19:39 <@Wackd> Daytime sketch comedian? 19:39 I don’t have BBCA. Or cable. 19:40 <@Wackd> What sort of dumbass network airs first-run sketch comedy during the day? 19:40 <@Wackd> Man, I knew this was about a dystopian world but that’s just ridiculous. 19:40 All this hating on past selves is so homestuck 19:41 <@Wackd> …unnoun, what happened to that thing you and Cal were doing? 19:41 Cal sort of vanished. 19:41 The BBC. 19:41 I’ve been kinda worried, actually. 19:41 Dunno how to contact him though. 19:41 SHUT UP PAST KARKAT YOU’RE A JERK 19:41 I’ve been stuck on a page for a while now. 19:41 http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004924 19:42 <@Wackd> Have you tried PMing him? Or hitting him up on Tumblr? 19:42 Yes. To both of those. 19:43 I often picture Unnoun as a troll. Mainly for the sharp teeth. 19:43 :( 19:43 Now we shall never know what unnoun thinks about GCat 19:43 <@Wackd> Well, you’re more than halfway through. 19:43 Alas and alack a day 19:43 <@Wackd> Only 44% left. 19:44 Wasn’t there one last update thingy in the future maybe? 19:44 Yeah 19:44 The emotes my client replaces emoticons with have more emotion than I read in real emoticons. 19:44 <@Wackd> Mine somehow have LESS. 19:44 Its been on hiatus for a while because the hussie author is working on it to release it as a lump sum/working on the spinoff game/other stuff like a namco dating game+homestuck spinoff comic 19:45 Well, it’s gonna be the end-of-act-6 update, then the game, then the epilogue act. 19:45 He’s got an entire freaking act and then some to finish, and he can’t work on it because of other stuff. 19:45 19:40 <@Wackd> What sort of dumbass network airs first-run sketch comedy during the day? 19:45 Is that how its going to go? 19:45 The BBC did. 19:45 Geez 19:45 A7 is an epilogue? 19:45 And in the meantime, he worked on Namco High and created Paradox Space for other comic makers to put their shit through. 19:46 The last time I was there, at least. 19:46 Sometimes. 19:46 Not always. 19:46 I remember it happening sometimes. 19:46 Its going to take forever to see what happens to all of my favorite dead characters 19:46 <@Wackd> First-run? Really? 19:46 Also I think that’s basically what Tom Baker Doctor Who was. 19:46 I said that already. 19:46 <@Wackd> Tom Baker Doctor Who was not on during the day! 19:46 Why is it I get ignored here? XP 19:46 Well. Day is relative. 19:46 It’s not sketch comedy if there’s a plot informing it. 19:47 It’s a situation comedy. 19:47 Well I dunno the meaning of sketch comedy or day apparently. 19:47 <@Wackd> “Day” in TV terms is before 7PM. 7PM to midnight is “prime time”. 19:47 IGNORE ME 19:47 Tom Baker is an ancient alien though. 19:48 Tom Baker played Rasputin once. 19:49 So I sorta want Rasputin to be The Evil Renegade. 19:49 Father Dyavol. 19:49 Whatever. 19:49 <@Wackd> …speaking of daytime, the Daytime Emmy nominees were just announced! 19:49 There’s a joke in there about Rasputin’s legendary dick, I’m pretty sure. 19:49 I don’t care about most awards shows. 19:49 Joy. XP 19:50 Tom Baker and Rasputin: two legendary dicks? 19:50 <@Wackd> Dan Vs. got nominated for Outstanding Special Class Animated Program. That makes me happy. 19:50 Rasputin gets too much play as a historical villian. Evil warlock in anastasia and evil and possessed by martians in Martian Dreams 19:51 <@Wackd> Half of the nominees in the drama categories were canceled months ago. That makes me sad. 19:51 “Grigori repeats himself first as tragedy, then as comedy, then as farce.” -Cousin Octavia. 19:52 I love The Book Of The War’s entries on Dyavol, Rasputin, and Anastasia. 19:52 Okay 19:52 <@Wackd> I far prefer Ngihtvol, honestly. 19:54 Night Vale joke! Maybe! 19:54 I kinda am still wondering about Ellie’s backstory. 19:55 <@Wackd> Pfffffffffft. The Daytime Emmys introduced a category for new soap operas and then didn’t nominate any shows because no new soap operas exist. 19:56 Wow. That’s a lot of incompetence. 19:56 “New Soap Opera” is an oxymoron, isn’t it? 19:56 <@Wackd> I can’t decide whether it was an earnest mistake or they’re getting incredibly passive-aggressive. 19:57 Are they as bad at their jobs as the oscars are? 19:57 <@Wackd> At least when the Oscars invent new categories they actually nominate things. 19:58 Probably the former then 19:58 <@Wackd> …oh, hey, wait, never mind. Was looking in the wrong place, apparently. 19:59 <@Wackd> There are four nominees, all webseries, two on YouTube. 19:59 So Passive Aggressive it is then. 19:59 <@Wackd> Yep. 20:01 Sounds cool. Good job Dayime Emmys. We’re proud of you. 20:02 Also it isn’t daytime. I think. 20:03 It might be somewhere I guess. 20:03 <@Wackd> Now it’s not, no, in TV terms. It’s prime-time. 20:03 <@Wackd> …which is weird because airing new episodes of things Saturday nights is often considered a terrible idea. 20:03 <@Wackd> Not as bad as Friday, but still. 20:03 <@Wackd> So, hardly “prime time”, really. 20:07 So is the BBC trying to kill Doctor Who? 20:07 Yes 20:08 He knows too much 20:08 …She. 20:08 I thought you were talking about Capladi 20:08 The Doctor is only a she here. 20:08 <@Wackd> Pretty sure things are just different in England. I mean, the show pulls in 7 million viewers regularly. There are shows that air on weeknights over here that don’t do that well. 20:08 Anyway. 20:09 And it’s not England. It’s Britian. 20:09 Ass. 20:09 Anyway they must strike down the Doctor before the Slashing of Veils in 2015, else their dark master may be refused entry into our realm 20:09 “brisshan”? 20:09 <@Wackd> You’re right. I’m sorry. 20:09 “britty-an”? 20:09 Scottland and Wales also watch Doctor Who. And Northern Ireland. 20:10 I don’t actually know about the Republic of Ireland or the Isle Of Mann. Or the other British Islands. Someone else might know that. I don’t. I know the UK does though. 20:10 I don’t understand why there’s still contention over which political body controls Northern Ireland. Or rather, I don’t understand why Britain didn’t cede it to Ireland by the 1970s. 20:11 Because some of the people of Northern Ireland liked being part of the UK. 20:11 This is a dumb reason. 20:11 I dunno the percentages. Or the statistics. 20:12 It might have been the majority. 20:12 I would like to be part of Canada, but that doesn’t mean Indiana should become a Canadian enclave. 20:12 <@Wackd> Well, if you’re gonna hand over a piece of land that large you have to consider the opinions of the people living there. 20:12 What Wackd said. 20:13 There are people living there who believe so strongly that it should be part of the Republic of Ireland that they blow up the people who disagree. 20:13 Also, I mean, at one point all of Ireland was technically ruled by Britain. 20:13 Also, I 20:13 ‘m not sure we should count the fucking IRA. 20:13 Bastards, 20:13 . 20:13 Blowing up people isn’t a very courteous way to make a political argument 20:14 It was the only way to be heard at the time. Now it seems like inertia. 20:14 If I were running the UK, I’d tell Ireland they can have their bloody mess back. 20:14 …I remember hiding. From something that wasn’t my mother. So, y’know, novelty. My mother is easier to hide from than explosions. 20:15 Was easier to hide from. 20:15 Tenses. 20:15 Now very easy to hide from. 20:15 (Dead, correct?) 20:15 <@Wackd> I mean, when Israel decided to hand over the Gaza Strip, it involved uprooting nine thousand people from their homes. And the Gaza Strip is TINY! Like, really really small. It’d have to be, to be part of Israel. 20:15 Indeed. 20:15 <@Wackd> I don’t have a map in front of me but I am relatively sure Northern Ireland is larger than the West Bank. 20:16 <@Wackd> The GAZA STRIP. Fuck. West Bank…is bigger, actually. 20:16 <@Wackd> Than the Strip. 20:16 <@Wackd> But not, I assume, than Northern Ireland. 20:16 I think Israel and Palestine should either merge, or leave before the Holy Land gets glassed. 20:16 But they aren’t. 20:16 going to. 20:16 I think maybe you should stay out of these politics. 20:17 <@Wackd> Anyway my point is that if Northern Ireland is going to go back to being part of Ireland than god knows how many people who want to still be part of the UK are gonna have to move. 20:17 <@Wackd> And that is going to be a very messy process. 20:17 What Wackd said. 20:17 XD 20:18 MY NAME IS SHAKIRA, I AM A FORMERLY POPULAR LATIN-AMERICAN SINGER, AND NOW I AM A SPOKESPERSON FOR YOGURT 20:18 It’d be less messy than Israel/Palestine on the grounds that there isn’t a religious point driving it. 20:18 20:08 And it’s not England. It’s Britian. 20:18 I misspelled “Britain”. 20:18 Goddammit. 20:18 It’s just whether their government is a Monarchy headquartered on another island or a Republic headquartered on their own. 20:19 Also, actually, one of the divides between Northern Ireland and Southern Ireland is Protestants and Catholics. 20:19 … 20:19 Britain is a monarchy in name only at this point. 20:19 Oh right. Kind of a different thing today. 20:19 <@Wackd> But the ideology isn’t the point. 20:19 Than Judaism and Islam. 20:19 <@Wackd> The point is that any mass exodus of people is gonna be a headache. 20:19 The history of the Protestant and Catholic thing is still there. 20:19 I mean, nobody really cares about the Protestant or Catholic thing in themselves. 20:20 But a lot of people have died over it over the years. 20:20 Bloody Mary. 20:20 Bloody Mary. 20:20 <@Wackd> I’m not saying they should or shouldn’t, I’m just pointing out that your rather flippant dismissal of the issue of whether people want this change is ignoring the realities of the situation. 20:20 Bloody Mary. 20:21 They would only be moving because they disagree with their new government, not because their new government is going to be a different religion. 20:21 <@Wackd> But they’d STILL BE MOVING. 20:21 <@Wackd> And that would still be a massive undertaking. 20:21 …I thought something was supposed to happen to my mirror. 20:21 Also, which of you is doing that? 20:21 Hey there. 20:21 I really hope that’s a bot that automatically responds to that happening anywhere on Sorcery. Probably not though. 20:21 Sup? 20:21 It’d also be nice if that was Mukora. 20:22 That’s hilarious. 20:22 No such luck, I’m afraid. 20:22 Just me. 20:22 Alright, which one of you fuckers did the thing? 20:22 What thing? 20:22 Yo. 20:22 I learned about you in history class when I was a kid. 20:22 Crazy bitch. 20:23 Thank you! 20:23 Anyway, lessee…I’ve already cursed at you. What’s next . 20:23 OH YEAH. SCREAMING. 20:23 Again, I’m pretty sure it’s supposed to be a thing with my mirror. 20:24 Glad to see you’ve modernized. 20:24 Alright, strangling, blood-drinking, eye scratching…bit hard over the Internet, think I’ll skip that. 20:24 Don’t forget feeding lungs to dogs. 20:24 Why aren’t you in my full-length mirror though? 20:25 Oh, hey, you’re a traditionalist, aren’t cha? Yeah, I’m supposed to show you an apparition of your future hubby. Stopped doing that when my main audience suddenly became teenage dipshits who expected something more grotesque. 20:25 Fuck that. 20:25 Yeah, was gonna say. Nothing on file for you. 20:26 Which means you should be seeing my good friend Death in your mirror. 20:26 http://www.harkavagrant.com/index.php?id=352 Mirrors you say? 20:26 Nope. 20:26 YES 20:26 YOU SAID MIRRORS 20:26 Granted, that particular system’s been down for ages, wouldn’t be surprised if you see nothing at all. 20:26 Just me. 20:26 And my niece. 20:26 Oh…oh man, you’re pregnant, arencha? 20:27 Yep. 20:27 It’s not mine. 20:27 Well, we all suspected unnoun was Death. 20:27 My niece is in mirrors sometimes. 20:27 And photos. 20:28 Bloody_Mary: since you’re here, wanna make a character and join our RP thing? 20:28 And internet creepypastas. 20:28 I mean, recently some folks decided I’m supposed to fuck up folk’s fetuses, due to the whole Queen Mary thing, but you’re just carrying the little monster. Neat loophole. 20:28 So, what’s left on the list…ah. Soul-stealing. 20:29 Gonna have to deal with my niece on that one. 20:29 Or my brother. 20:29 K then. Looks like my work here’s done. 20:29 You kids have a nice night. 20:29 What a nice figure of horror 20:30 That was fun. 20:30 Wanna do it again? 20:30 Beetlejuice 20:30 Beetlejuice 20:30 Oh come on. 20:30 na. 20:30 *nah 20:30 He already appeared on Community. 20:30 That’s punishment enough. 20:30 Wow, just two? 20:30 Indeed I did. Good eye. 20:31 I cut down on the number. Wasn’t getting out enough. 20:31 Two seemed reasonable. You cut it down to one and suddenly you can’t stay in one place for more than a second. 20:31 Gets real frustrating, lemme tell ya. 20:31 Any way to discriminate between your name and the star? 20:31 Sounds about right. 20:32 Well, see, my name is spelled like the animal and the drink, whereas the star is an unholy cacophony of bullshit that no one can remember. 20:32 I thought the star was betelgeuse. 20:32 Yes, that. 20:32 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Betelgeuse 20:32 It is. But it’s pronounced the same. 20:33 Or at least, people pronounce it that way anyway. 20:33 Fun fact: if you say ITS name three times, you will die a firey death. Wanna try? 20:33 Do you guys just do webchats now? 20:33 No thanks. 20:33 It’s supposed to be more like “baytle-gaze” 20:33 I mean, modernizing is lovely, but. 20:33 Not exclusively. Only when folks type it online. 20:33 I dunno. Seems a bit less effective 20:34 But you don’t appear at all when I say it out loud! 20:34 I want my money back! 20:34 Maybe for someone like Mary. Me, personally, I just irritate folks. It’s actually EASIER to do my job online. Whoda thunk? 20:34 You paid money for a personal appearance? 20:34 I did. For Slender Man. 20:34 My niece showed up instead. 20:35 It was really awkward. 20:35 Well no shit I didn’t appear when you said it out loud. Kinda busy here! 20:35 Look, you want me to so badly, gimme a sec. Be right over. 20:36 The doorbell just rang. I’ll tell my niece to answer it. 20:36 <@Wackd> …this has been a very strange night. 20:36 A very silly night. 20:37 Some loser in a striped shirt is running away screaming. Hope the neighbors don’t complain too much. 20:37 In strange nights, even coherence may die 20:38 I HATE you. 20:40 I just had the odd thought of someone arranging a strange aeon and then stabbing death in the eye socket 20:40 <@Wackd> What would that accomplish? 20:40 “Sorry, pal. Not quite strange enough.” “Well! Can’t blame a man for trying!” everyone laughs ending 20:42 I think Redwall is making fun of unions. What a random thing to throw into a narrative about an evil tapestry obsessed rat leading an army to crush a peaceful abby just because its there 20:43 <@Wackd> No moreso than a narrative about a barbarian aardvark stumbling into cultist’s business deciding to make fun of feminism. 20:44 Wasn’t that widely considered a terrible diversion to take? 20:44 So we’re back to Cerebus apparently. Nice. 20:44 <@Wackd> Well yeah but Redwall isn’t that great either. 20:45 <@Wackd> I wonder what happens if you say Dave Sims name three times. 20:45 Somewhere, a puppy and/or butterfly dies 20:45 ^^^ Fair enough. 20:45 Philip Sandifer. 20:45 Philip Sandifer. 20:45 Philip Sandifer. 20:46 You know, we could totally tell him about this. 20:46 He might get mad about impersonation. 20:46 I thought we did, repeatedly 20:46 What just happened? Where am I? 20:46 Who’s impersonating what now? 20:47 We have summoned you by foul rituals and now plan to do unspeakable things 20:47 <@Wackd> what the fuck 20:47 No! Please! I have children! 20:47 Which one of you has been doing this though? 20:47 And no, you don’t. 20:47 He doesn’t. 20:47 And what will become of my farm? 20:47 Whatever. 20:47 You have a farm? 20:47 …Wrong one, apparently. 20:47 Of course! Philip Sandifer and Sons. 20:48 Catch and release 20:48 nomuru2d. 20:48 Fresh produce, fresh meat, and we have lovely pies in the fall. 20:48 nomuru2d. 20:48 What? 20:48 nomuru2d. 20:48 Ace Ball Bat. 20:48 Ace Ball Bat. 20:48 Ace Ball Bat. 20:48 Tell you what—you guys agree not to do unspeakable things to me, and any time you wanna swing around I’ll give you a discount. Sound fair? 20:49 Go away. 20:49 I don’t know. I don’t see myself in the area often 20:49 It wouldn’t be a great deal for me 20:49 unnoun. 20:49 unnoun. 20:49 unnoun. 20:49 Unspeakable it shall sadly have to be 20:49 …wait two seconds. This is a chat room. I can just leave. 20:49 oh no he has discovered his tethers 20:50 So I think one of you is screwing with me. 20:50 Or all of you are my niece. 20:50 Hmm. 20:50 Don’t worry I am most certainly not assuredly 20:50 <@Wackd> I haven’t been doing shit. 20:51 TParadox or nomuru2d. Bocaj has been interacting with them directly too much. 20:51 <@Wackd> …I can’t believe I’m even entertaining this notion but what the fuck are we gonna do if it’s not them? 20:52 Is there anything we need to do? 20:52 <@Wackd> I dunno. 20:52 Well, I mean, I’ve always wanted to have a sexual encounter with an eldritch being. 20:53 Fifty Shades of Green will be fun. 20:53 .____. 20:53 I haven’t been doing anything. 20:53 I’ve been distracted by this movie. 20:53 <@Wackd> …for the love of god please don’t do that in here. 20:53 I didn’t notice Bocaj interacting at all with Bloody Mary. 20:53 I thought it was Bocaj. 20:53 Hmm. 20:54 Awoken. 20:54 Awoken is what that was renamed to. 20:54 I’ve been meaning to read that 20:54 Also, I don’ 20:54 <@Wackd> I own a copy! 20:54 Any good? Or bad in a good way? 20:54 Any enjoyable? 20:54 t plan on Ellie/Great Intelligence shipping. 20:55 <@Wackd> I haven’t gotten a chance to read it yet. 20:55 Also, online sex RP seems weird. And kinda dumb. 20:55 I got an ecopy so I could eread it on my edevice. But i have so many things on my reading list. So many many things 20:56 Any of you pulls that shit and I’m out. 20:56 <@Wackd> Correction: any of you pulls that shit and YOU’RE out. 20:57 I pull it regularly. 20:57 With my lady. 20:57 BD 20:57 I knew you were hiding a backbone somewhere in there. Good job Wackd. 20:57 “Oh swooon Mr. Drake you are quite the man we should make with the explicit sex.” 20:57 “Hot damn!” 20:57 “But first the intense courtship dance” 20:57 “!! But I twisted my ankle saving orphans from a malefic dragon monk!” 20:57 So proud. 20:57 *walks like a goat* 20:58 <@Wackd> Any of you so much as tries it and I will bring the banhammer down so hard on your head you’ll be shitting bannails for weeks. 20:58 “THE NOOKIE IS CANCELLED. FOREVER” 20:58 So we have accomplished nothing today. 20:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BRjNl64zYxI 20:59 Hey, I’m not complaining. 20:59 Fun has been had even if we didn’t get to do RP. 20:59 <@Wackd> Well, we got to meet two paranormal figures. And a farmer. That’s not nothing. 20:59 That’s kind of RPing. 20:59 <@Wackd> Presuming of course that WAS someone roleplaying. 20:59 … Watching that scene. 21:00 They CLEARLY stole that audio gag from Azumanga Daioh. 21:00 Audio gag? 21:00 Where it fades out into song instead of talking? 21:00 Maybe my niece was having fun. Or not. 21:00 She’s still in my mirror. 21:00 And her room. 21:00 I’m guessing. 21:01 Music’s playing. 21:01 <@Wackd> Clearly she’s Sister of Mine. She’s traveled back in time to after the Doctor freed her in that one fanfic. 21:01 Mighty nice of him, I suppose 21:01 Just Sister of Mine? 21:01 I don’t think there was an Aunt of Mine. 21:02 <@Wackd> The other of Mines are off doing other shit, I guess. 21:02 Please don’t put this in the game. 21:02 If you do then I quit. 21:02 Retroactively. 21:03 <@Wackd> Put what in the game? 21:03 Good answer. 21:04 <@Wackd> …no I’m serious and I’m afraid I’m gonna do something to make you quit now. 21:04 Sex, I assume? 21:04 Or the Family of Blood 21:05 Don’t do anything with The Family of Blood. Or acknowledge them. 21:05 Or reference them. 21:05 <@Wackd> I literally just said I would ban anyone who tried to have sexytimes in game. 21:05 “Why are all the mirrors smashed, Doctor?” “I know what you’re thinking but its not that. I just don’t want mermaids on board.” 21:05 <@Wackd> I mean I might make an exception if you want to kinda disappear for a bit and come back vaguely disheveled, but no play-by-plays. 21:06 So no unspeakable things either then? 21:07 But if we can’t do unspeakable things what shall we do if another sandifer shows up? 21:07 <@Wackd> If the things your doing can’t be spoken of they probably can’t be represented in text either. 21:08 Seriously though, I would also be uncomfortable roleplaying sex so I can readily agree with the prohibition 21:09 I am less uncomfortable with Families of Blood but I have no problem going without 21:09 <@Wackd> Yeah, I don’t really have any ideas for them. 21:10 <@Wackd> So that’s pretty easy for me to fall in line with. 21:10 Anyway, I’m off to crazy new realms of imagination and fancy and/or relocating 21:11 <@Wackd> K. 21:12 Of course, now this might be like a “don’t say x” proposition. Thing. 21:18 OLD SPICE 21:18 YOUR CAMPAIGN HAS A WEIRD FACE 21:18 IT MAKES NO SENSE FOR OLD LADIES TO SHOW UP ALL OVER THE PLACE 21:19 OLD SPICE 21:26 Old spice. 21:26 Old spice. 21:26 Old spice. 21:26 It’s not Bocaj. 21:26 Probably. 21:26 cvu67uyhjmnvu67ujmnhvu67ujvmccv 21:27 I was hoping we’d get the Old Spice commercial guy. Isaiah Mustafa. 21:28 hjyrewk;ll;koui,m mhguyimn,sdanbmsdak„. 21:28 <@Wackd> What is even…I….what? 21:29 fdsfpo noyt fvb affgereasuiasd. 21:29 TParadox? nomuru2d? 21:29 We know it’s one of you. 21:29 Not me. I would think of something more original than gibberish. 21:29 <@Wackd> Got to be. 21:30 yoiu tyttry tywu7kth no asdopipendigs [21:30 I think it’s a deodorant stick trying to type with no hands? 21:31 This isn’t funny anymore. Stop. 21:31 buinguo. 21:31 I’m sorry for contibuting. 21:31 Contributing. 21:31 fyuckk yuo toooooooooo 21:31 What the hell? 21:32 Good riddance. 21:32 <@Wackd> -__- 21:32 Indeed. 21:32 <@Wackd> …that is a bizarrely specific thing to guess, nomuru2d. 21:34 I am very good at following cues. 21:34 Is this really what we’ve sunk to? 21:35 It’s pathetic. 21:35 <@Wackd> Hey, you’re the one who’s done most of the sommoning. 21:35 It really isn’t any worse than the Toonami room. 21:35 True. I shouldn’t do that. 21:36 Malkovitch 21:36 I don’t know why the hell anyone would want to follow me up on it though. 21:36 It’s dumb. 21:36 Malkovitch 21:36 No. 21:36 I fucking hated Other M. 21:36 No. 21:36 No please no. 21:36 fuck that shit 21:36 XD 21:37 …I think I’m going to burn down the state of Indiana. 21:37 This has seriously gotten stupid. 21:37 It isn’t me. 21:37 Yes it is. 21:37 I just found that particularly hilarious. 21:37 not any. 21:37 used to indicate that something is quite the opposite of what is being specified. 21:37 Good riddance. 21:38 used to give a negative response. 21:38 the baby the baby the baby 21:38 not at all; to no extent. 21:38 I hate all of you right now. 21:38 …nomuru2d is a dead man. 21:38 … Oh come on, mine isn’t even working. 21:39 WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH 21:39 GO FUCK YOURSELF! 21:39 WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH 21:39 WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH 21:40 <@Wackd> oh god this is so stupid why am i laughing 21:40 Waluigi Waluigi Waluigi 21:40 Good riddance. 21:41 MARIO SUCKS 21:41 Good riddance. 21:41 <@Wackd> Okay. That’s it. Any more summons will be met with a kick. 21:42 …As in, kicked out? 21:42 I DIDN’T MEAN TO DO THAT! 21:42 Hi, unnoun. I hear you’re a fan. 21:42 WHY!? 21:42 …I hate you. 21:42 Aw. Okay. 21:42 <@Wackd> Okay. Any more sommons AFTER THAT will be met with a kick. 21:42 …Let the door hit you on the way out. 21:43 <@Wackd> Also where’d TParadox go? 21:43 He’s probably the one doing this. 21:43 Gee I wonder. XP 21:43 Maybe. 21:43 I dunno. 21:43 <@Wackd> If it was, he did it just fine while still logged in earlier. 21:44 IRC client + Sorcery web browser IRC. 21:44 Simple. 21:44 Maybe he’s trying to eliminate suspicion. 21:44 Also, nomuru2d knows a bit too much about it. 21:44 <@Wackd> Hey yeah… 21:44 It’s just common sense for somebody in my field. 21:44 Bocaj gave an excuse. 21:45 <@Wackd> It’s common sense for someone in your field to know that a user called Old Spice typing gibberish must be pretending to be a sentient stick of deoderant? 21:45 …Also, if TParadox is just gone then I’m worried. 21:45 No, THAT was intuition. 21:45 If you called forth Old Spice and it wasn’t any of the ad campaign stars… what else would it be? 21:46 What year is it?! 21:46 <@Wackd> Conceivably, anything. 21:46 Hi Bocaj. I told the baby Metroid from Other M to go fuck itself. 21:47 ooookay 21:47 Or maybe it was a baby human. 21:47 I don’t care actually. 21:47 <@Wackd> nomuru2d summoned it because he’s a huge jerkface. 21:47 <@Wackd> And I’ve decided from now on anyone who sommons anything gets kicked. 21:47 Well they’re all horrible parasites that grow giant and then die fighting a giant t-rex biomechanical computer 21:48 <@Wackd> (I am also trying to phrase that differently each time so that some cheeky bugger doesn’t log in as “Anyone who sommons something gets kicked” or somesuch>) 21:48 <@Wackd> Also TParadox disappeared. 21:48 I don’t think that’s even possible. 21:48 From what I understand about IRC, usernames have set character limits. 21:49 <@Wackd> Ah. K then. 21:49 …I think I want to summon something actually. 21:49 TParadox. 21:49 TParadox. 21:49 TParadox. 21:49 Mukora. 21:49 Mukora. 21:49 Mukora. 21:49 Sorry. 21:49 <@Wackd> ‘S fine. 21:50 It’s just, I mean, they’re both things I think need to be here. 21:50 Things. Not people. 21:50 <@Wackd> Understood. 21:50 <@Wackd> …except that last bit. 21:50 I don’t understand it either. 21:50 It seemed like something mean to say. 21:50 *le sigh* 21:50 Don’t know why I wanted to say something mean. 21:50 Impulse. 21:51 Hi! I’m my own grandfather. 21:51 - 21:51 ________ 21:51 - 21:51 http://askthefaction.tumblr.com/post/9095769592/the-grandfather-paradox 21:51 Also, Mukora is a surname, not a thing. Sorry folks. 21:51 nomuru2d stop it. 21:51 Bad boy. 21:52 Go in the corner. 21:52 Welp, I’m out, but I should show up sometime last Thursday. Later. 21:52 Think about what you’ve done. 21:52 You’re the only one who had any reason to do this, unnoun. 21:52 <@Wackd> …dammit, I already gave you special dispensation for that. Grrrr. 21:52 …I know last than nothing about computers. 21:52 Less than. 21:52 You gigantic liar. 21:53 Also, this is sorta pointless. I don’t do pointless. 21:53 …No, I’m really not. 21:53 Are you kidding? 21:53 Half of what you say is pointless! 21:53 Even in-character! 21:53 <@Wackd> Back down, nom. 21:53 There’s always a point! Even if I don’t know what it is! 21:54 <@Wackd> Both of you. 21:54 Sorry. 21:54 I didn’t even do anything! 21:54 I suppose we should have a fight to the death 21:54 : < 21:54 Whoever is doing this is a jerkface. 21:54 <@Wackd> Seconded. 21:55 Oh, did we get more summons while I was gone? 21:55 Thirded. 21:55 Yes, we did. 21:55 <@Wackd> But let’s not act like we already know until someone comes forward. It’s irritating, it’s not something we need to attack each other over. 21:55 <@Wackd> The easy solution is just give whoever this fucker is no further excuse to turn up. 21:56 So… what, it could be some random schmuck who decided to fuck with us by lurking? 21:56 …I don’t get how someone that isn’t already here could tell though. Unless it’s something in the chat program thingy. Or a special browser program. 21:56 People can lurk? Wouldn’t their names appear on the side? 21:57 What Bocaj said. 21:57 I don’t get this. 21:57 <@Wackd> Secon 21:57 <@Wackd> I agree, rather. 21:57 I’m confused. annoyed. 21:57 And we still haven’t accomplished anything. 21:57 Ugh. 21:58 <@Wackd> Probably not going to tonight, sadly. I’ve got plans at 11:30. 21:58 I think imma go to bed. 21:58 Yeah, I’ve got plans too. 21:58 …Plans? At 11:30? 21:58 Huh. 21:58 Those were the days. 21:58 <@Wackd> Of course you do, we both have the same plans. 21:58 lol Toonami 21:58 Make me feel old why don’t you. 21:58 ? 21:59 <@Wackd> Block of action programs on swim that I also run a chatroom for. 21:59 <@Wackd> nomuru2d has been a regular for almost as long as I’ve been running it. It’s how we met. 21:59 Goodnight. Jerks. Especially you! You know who you are! I don’t. YET! 22:00 Also, I hope this thing has a tumblr so I can looks at it. 22:00 The Toonami one. 22:00 Wait, you run a toonami chat? 22:00 <@Wackd> I do! 22:00 Huh 22:00 #tvtropestoonami 22:00 You run so many things that I feel like some manner of lazy slacker 22:00 And no it doesn’t. 22:00 <@Wackd> It does not have a Tumblr because I have limited archives and no interest of trying in sum up every session nor in staying up six hours to watch the whole thing. 22:00 It’s just a chatroom where a bunch of us tropers get together and riff on the shit we watch. 22:01 Ah. 22:01 Not an RP thing. 22:01 Nope. 22:01 <@Wackd> No, just a sitting around watching TV thing. 22:01 Or an in-theory RP thing. 22:01 Which in practice becomes whatever the fuck tonight was. 22:01 <@Wackd> I suppose you can argue it’s some sort of MST3K roleplay. 22:01 I am disappointed in everyone. But especially unnoun. 22:01 I love just sitting around and talking about things 22:02 <@Wackd> So, Bocaj, should I take this as a sign that I can see you in the chat tonight at 11:30? 22:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Um5Cn5eHsGo 22:02 Yeah I’ll pop in 22:02 <@Wackd> Awesome. 22:02 <@Wackd> Night unnoun. 22:03 Have we ever seen nomuru2d and TParadox in the same place at the same time? 22:03 I think they are both Batman 22:03 Yes, often. 22:04 <@Wackd> Wow. Like, a second’s difference. 22:04 <@Wackd> Uncanny. 22:05 Admit it, you are firestorming batman! 22:05 firestorming? 22:06 Like that firestorm guy where two guys firestorm into one guy 22:06 <@Wackd> Is he the guy that’s a walking nuclear reactor? 22:06 <@Wackd> With the big flame on his head? 22:06 <@Wackd> Died in Identity Crisis for no good reason? 22:06 Yeah 22:06 Yeah 22:06 <@Wackd> …don’t do it Bocaj. 22:07 Oh snap, didn’t even notice that 22:07 <@Wackd> That was too close. 22:07 Affirmative and 10-4, wot 22:08 So I left to exhonorate myself from a question of identity, and I came right back into one. 22:09 <@Wackd> Well, fat lot of good that did, because it just made everyone suspect you more. 22:12 Not being here certainly made keeping track and coming up with appropriate new aliases easy. 22:12 But I expect No was the last one. 22:13 <@Wackd> There was also the_baby. 22:13 <@Wackd> And an attempt at summoning you led to the arrival of atemporalparadox. 22:14 See, I coudn’t have done that. 22:14 <@Wackd> Right. Your name would’ve been on the sidebar. 22:14 <@Wackd> We figured. 22:16 <@Wackd> Anyway, I really really wanna get the after-action report up before 11:30 so I don’t have to worry about it tomorrow. You guys mind leaving? 22:16 I just figured the only thing I could do to demonstrate it wasn’t me was to leave and expect something else to happen.